mega_riskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega-Risk(board game)
Mega-Risk is a board game made by Henry Winslow. As the name suggests, Mega-Risk is a sort of upgrade to the original Risk board game. It adds a large map with far more continents and territories than the original Risk board as well as events, fortresses, special territories, and a few other things. In early January, 2015, Chakram Studios, mainly being comprised of the first Mega-Risk players, decided to digitize the board game into the Mega-Risk video game. Overview The Mega-Risk board game and video game are almost identical in that they share the same set of features and the same map. The main difference between the two is that the video game will be more tuned to online multiplayer and the factions will have a different look to them. Risk Parties Because of the length of the game, it became necessary to play Mega-Risk over a course of two days. This resulted in a multitude of 'Risk Parties' where a group of six to eight people would go to Henry's house and have a sleepover in a shack on the property. These parties were held about every three months and each time the rules were revised and balanced. Geopolitical Risk In addition to the main map, Henry cretated a Westeros-themed 'geopolitical'(GP) version of Mega-Risk that featured strongholds that required a certain amount of troops to be stationed within them and money that could be used to purchase extra troops in the way territory cards do. In the initial playtest of this version, it was found that the money was heavily unbalanced and needed revision. Since GP Risk was only played after completion of the first game, there has yet to be much revision of it's rules. List of Risk Parties # Spring 2013. Participants: Hank, Shmid, Chris, Joseph Cooper, Noah Cooper, Spencer Peters. Time: early evening to early night. Result: all-way tie; no deaths. Rule changes: initial version. Notes: This was the only Risk Party done in a single day and inside the main house. # August 2013. Participants: Hank, Shmid, Chris, Joseph, Noah, Spencer. Time: 8/10 - 8/11. Result: Five-way tie. Deaths(in order): Shmid. Rule changes: ???. Notes: First 'true' Risk Party. # Winter (December? January??) 2013. Participants: Hank, Shmid, Chris, Joseph, Noah, Spencer. Time: ??/?? - ??/??+1. Result: some sort of tie. Deaths(in order): Shmid, ???. Rule changes: ???. Notes: THIS IS THE FORGOTTEN RISK SINCE I DELETED THE EMAIL ABOUT IT. # March 2014. Participants: Hank, Shmid, Chris, Joseph, Noah, Spencer. Time: 3/29 - 3/30. Result: Spencer won. Deaths(in order): Shmid, Noah, Joseph, Hank, Chris. Rule changes: Removed Diplomat and Admiral, Removed command positions(that thing where you could give a dead player AI-ish control over some of your troops and it was too complicated so we got rid of it), made alliances/truces binding. Notes: 1st recap, first time with a victor, 2048. # August 2014. Participants: Hank, Shmid, Chris, Joseph, Noah, Spencer, Ethan. Time: 8/30-8/31. Result: ???. Deaths(in order): ???. Rule changes: Used anarchy mode, added GP Risk (after initial game). Notes: No recap email, dunno how it went. # January 2015. Participants: Hank, Shmid, Chris, Joseph, Noah, Spencer, Ethan, Brennan. Time: 1/10 - 1/11. Result: ???. Deaths(in order: ???. Rule changes: barbarians. Notes: This is the party that spawned the video game. Category:Real World